Irix
Toa Irix is part of a crew of spaceship technicians in the Interstellar century who is now fighting against the space pirates Vilus and Xechis, along with their army, The swarm. He has been found to be pretty good with a rifle, though part of this may have to do with his Mask of Accuracy. Prolouge Story Irix was busy listening to Toa Glacius singing "fly me to the moon", before Aquarion told him to get back to work. After a short lunch break, they continued to work on a stranded spaceship and get it up and running. However, as they were in the midst of their work, a wormhole opened up, revealing the two space pirates' warship. Being alomost sucked in, he and Glacius were saved by Aquarion nad barought on board the ship being repaired. Irix helped to evacuate two panicked Agori, who informed them that a replica of the Kanohi Avohkii contained plans for a Microdite manufacturing plant. Toa Leviathan entrusted him with the mask, ordering him to get rid of it while he tricked the theives into thinking he had the mask instead. Irix fled, attempting to reach the top deck of their barge and fire the mask off into space. He managed to reach the outside of the hull, but failed to dispose of the mask before Vilus caught up with him. A game of keep-away with the mask ensued, and when the mask was belived to have been destroyed (along with Vilus), he celebrated with the others-- interrupted when the criminal returned, unharmed, with the mask. Xechis fired a "Farewell gift"-- an over-ripe thornax fruit. The top deck eploded, and Irix, along with the others, was presumed dead by the two. They survived. Irix and the crew managed to get the damaged barge to a space station, where it would be repaired, and they would receive medical treatment. He suggested that they figure out what the space pirates were up to and end the chaos. The others agreed to such terms, and thus began an uprising against the pirates. Early Days of War In a failed attempt at a full-out invasion on the Space pirate fleet, the group's ship was destroyed and they were forced to eject in escape pods. Irix landed in Tajun, where he proceeded to heal up and train for hand-to-hand combat with a Glatorian from the olden days. During his stay, Space pirates ravaged the city, led by the nefarious mercenary known as Vladigus. His teacher was killed in the process, and Irix was badly beaten by the bounty hunter. Terrified as he watched Tajun's city be burnt to the ground, he could do nothing but flee. Months passed by, and he was reunited with the elder Toa Levtian. The renuion lasted for so long before they met The swarm--hideous, zombified monstrosities under the command of Vilus. He explained that these were the reason he required the Microdites-- he needed them for the creation of The swarm. They ovepowered the two Toa, leaving them both fleeing once again. Irix vented his frustrations on a stone wall, pounding furiously while telling Levithian he was sick of running away. The older Toa understood, and assured him there would be reckoning. Category:Toa